The Ways of the Force
by LisaMarie
Summary: The Children of Han and Leia head off to Luke's Jedi training academy
1. The Twins

**Author's Note: This is my first try at a Star Wars Fanfic. Please review, whether you like it or not. If I get at least two reviews I'll write the next chapter. I apologize if some of the things that go on don't match all of the books but this is my story.

Chapter One: The Twins

Jaina Solo stared intently at the screen in front of her. She maneuvered her "starship" in a figure eight than did a back flip type move. She ended up behind the enemy fighter and blew it to bits. In big words YOU WIN!! __Why does it have to be pink. She thought as she climbed out of the simulator. She saw her brother and smiled. "So, are you ready to give up yet, Jacen? That's what? The fifth time in a row I've beaten you?" She gave him a friendly punch in his arm.

"Shut up! You are only better because you spend all of your free time down here, with Wedge training you. I spend it studying and reading. In other words, I am productive with my time." Jaina blushed and stared at her feet.

"You sound like mother."

"Is that a bad thing?" Their mother was Princess Leia Organa Solo and the next in line to be the Chief-of-State of the New Republic.

"Only because you are sixteen and not supposed to be acting like an old man." She winked at him. It was his turn to blush now. Just then C-3PO, the family's Protocol Droid came bustling up as fast as his metal body could carry him.

"Children! Thank Goodness I've found you! You were supposed to meet your mother half an hour ago. What have you been doing?" They both glanced at their watches and saw that he was right.

"Oh my gosh! We are so sorry. We were playing on the simulators and lost track of time. We really are sorry. We'll never do it again. Don't be mad. Please!" Jaina gave the Droid a smile and batted her eyelashes.

"I am not mad. Let's go." Jaina knew she'd won him over and as soon as the Droid had turned around she shot her brother a half-smile, which made her look a lot like her father. They followed the Droid to the elevator shoots and stepped in. Soon they had reached the conference room. Jacen looked around, confused.

"Why are we meeting Mother in the conference room? We usually talk in her room."

"Oh, well you are to be meeting some people here. Didn't you know that?" The twins exchanged a look.

"No." They said at the same time. Then the door opened and sitting there was not only their mother but also Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and the other heads of state of the New Republic. Jacen shifted uncomfortably. But then he heard Jaina call out.

"UNCLE LUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran to her favorite, and only, uncle hugging him happily. "What are you doing here? Why didn't they tell us you were coming? I've missed you so much!" Luke cleared his throat. Jaina released him and turned to see all of the people in the room staring at her. "Oh, sorry!" she blushed a deep red and took her seat next to Jacen. Leia looked at her children.

"I'm sure you are both wondering why you are here. And why, for that matter, everyone else is here. As you both know, you are direct descendents of Anakin Skywalker and so you are both very strong in the Force. Until very recently it has been debated as to whether or not you should be allowed to train since your Grandfather was one of the most evil Sith Lords of all time and even Luke himself has been tempted by the Darkside. But you have passed the age where you would normally enter training, which is much later than Jedi used to. Many members of the New Republic Government thought that it would be too dangerous to allow you to train to be Jedi while others felt that it would be an excellent thing."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mom but what does this all mean? What was the final decision?" Jaina had tried her best to be patient but it just didn't work. Jacen shot her a condescending look but she just ignored him. She didn't need all of this political jargon, she just wanted facts. Chief -of-State Mon Mothma smiled.

"Well dear, I believe it _would_ be easier just to tell you what will happen instead of what could have happened. Tomorrow morning your 'Uncle Luke' will take you to his Jedi Academy on Yavin Four to be trained as Jedi." This time even Jacen couldn't hold in his excitement.

"You mean we are going to be Jedi? Like real Jedi?" He turned to look at his sister but Jaina had jumped out of her seat and ran to hug Mon Mothma.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me...to us." Then she realized what she was doing. "I am sooooo sorry. I don't know what came over me." But the Chief-of-State just smiled.

"It is okay, young Miss Solo. I can see that we have definitely made the right decision." Jaina blushed some more. Jacen approached Mon Mothma.

"Thank you. We are grateful for your confidence in us. We promise to use our powers only to aid the New Republic and Its causes." Leia nodded and smiled proudly at her children. Leia herself had only received minimal training in the Jedi ways due to all her responsibilities to the New Republic. She was glad her children would. Even if it did mean them going away for a long training period. But they had all been separated for years when the children were young for fear that the last supporters of the Empire would kidnap them which they had. That was a long time ago but it still pained Leia to be away from them.

"You may now be excused. You must have packing to do. Your transport will be leaving at 0700." Mon Mothma nodded to them and the twins left. As soon as they were out of the conference room Jaina grabbed her brother.

"Oh my Gosh! This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened. I can't wait. Come on. Let's go pack." They wouldn't need much and they both knew it. When at the Academy they would wear the robes of a Padoin. And all of their attention would be focused on there studies so they wouldn't need anything for entertainment. _I'll miss the simulators though_. Jaina thought. She had practically lived in those simulators for the past six years. She secretly dreamed of being a pilot in the New Republic Fleet, not a starship pilot but an X-Wing pilot, like her Uncle Luke. Even though that technology was almost obsolete now there were still a few. If not then nothing bigger than her father's ship, the _Falcon_. Jacen would be happy. He took more after their mother with his love of politics. He wanted to follow in her footsteps. For him Jedi training would help him develop his skills as a diplomat. For her it would improve her reflexes which would help her flying. Plus she would love to learn some of the other Jedi tricks. She couldn't tell her mother that she was somewhat excited about going. Sure, she would miss both her parents but she was used to being without them. She was for the beginning of her life and because of their jobs they were gone a lot so she truly was used to it. And she was excited about going. The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it it was morning. She woke up excited. They went to the loading dock and climbed onto the transport. They said goodbye to their parents and buckled up for the ride. She leaned over and whispered to her brother. "This is the beginning of a new life for us." 


	2. The Jedi Academy

**Author's Note: I am really glad people are reading my story. As long as I get two reviews per chapter I will keep writing so please review if you read it.

Chapter Two: The Jedi Academy

__

The shuttle slowly approached the fourth moon of Yavin, where the Jedi Academy was housed. Yavin 4 was the old site of a Rebel Base during the wars with the Empire and there was a Massassi Temple there which was perfect for the Academy. Luke's Academy was founded before the twins were born and had started with a small number of students. Now that number had grown and the rebirth of the Order of the Jedi Knights had begun. The shuttle touched down and Jacen noticed that there was a crowd of people gathered around. He guessed them to be the students and teachers at the Academy, who were anxious to see Master Skywalker again. Luke was the first to exit the shuttle and the students rushed forward to meet him. Then came Jacen who went and stood next to his Uncle. Jaina stood at the top of the ramp, feeling somewhat shy. Then she saw a familiar face and went running down the ramp embracing the figure in a hug. "UNCLE KYP!" Kyp Durron was not really the twins Uncle, he was one of the original students of the Academy and was as strong in the Force as Luke. They were the only two Jedi Masters in the Universe at time. Kyp had had a run-in with the dark side near the beginning of his training but that was long ago. Kyp was a close friend of the family because when her father and Chewie were imprisoned in the Spice Mines of Kessel, Kyp aided in their escape. So the twins thought as one of the family, just like Chewie. Jaina had forgot that he taught at the Academy and was extremely excited to see him. It had been years since their last visit.

"Jaina Solo! My how you have grown. And Jacen, quite the young man now aren't we?" Jaina blushed and Jacen stuck out his hand for a firm shake.

"Master Durron, we've missed you." It was then that Jaina truly realized her mistake. She had called him "Uncle Kyp" but now that they were at the Academy he was Master Durron, just as Uncle Luke was Master Skywalker. She dropped her head in embarrassment but Kyp was understanding.

"Don't worry dear." Kyp patted her shoulder. "It's OK." At this point, Luke began to talk.

"Young Jedi. I have returned from my trip to Coruscant. I have returned here with two new students, my niece and nephew, Jaina and Jacen Solo. For reasons not necessary for me to explain their entrance into training was delayed. They will be put with their own age groups, however, as they have had some training in the ways of the Force outside of the Academy. I hope you will all make them welcome and help them along. You may now return to your barracks for private study time and then classes will continue as normal." The students started to disburse and the twins saw another familiar person. Mara Jade was a reluctant Jedi. She had originally worked for the Emperor as his "right hand". Luke had caused the death of her Master so she had hated him originally. But now they got along well and she was an instructor at the Academy. Some suspected that she and Luke were going to end up married but so far nothing had come up. "Mara, hello. I missed you. Would you mind showing the twins to their rooms?" Mara hugged him and then shook hands with each of the twins.

"I missed you too, Luke. And of course I would. Come on." The twins followed her. "Wow! You too have really changed. It's been what? Five years since we last saw each other?" Jaina and Jacen nodded. "Jacen, you look so old and...manly now. And Jaina, wow, you have turned into a beautiful young women. You've really slimed down." Jaina was a little embarrassed by the comment. She _had_ been a little chunky in her youth. And to have a women as beautiful as Mara call _her_ beautiful, well that was a compliment indeed, even if Jaina didn't quite believe it. She looked at Mara's long red hair and piercing green eyes. She was so exquisite and her figure was ethereal. She was tall and skinny, though shapely. Jaina then thought of her own black mass of curls and her strange violet eyes. No one knew where she'd gotten her eye color from, or her hair for that matter. Sure, she had slimmed down but she wasn't skinny really. And her chest was extremely annoying. It made her look even fatter. But she thanked Mara for the compliment as did Jacen. Jaina thought about how her brother had grown. He was now tall and muscular, his hair and eyes that of his mother. He carried himself well and always knew the right thing to say. She envied him for that. Soon they arrived at a door. "Jacen this is your room. You may program the lock by placing your palm on it and speaking your name. Then you will open it the same way from then on. It will respond only to you. Inside your room you will see a holo. You can use it to view your schedule and a map of the school. You can also, at certain times during the day, communicate with other students just by saying their name. Got it? Of course you do." Jaina hugged her brother.

"See you later." she said. He smiled. As much as they'd been away from their parents they had always been together. Their rooms were right next to each other at home, so this would be weird. Jaina was a little scared. But she noticed that Jacen seemed to be okay. He sensed her uneasiness and hugged her again.

"It'll be okay. Even from my room I will know if you are okay. I will take care of you always. I promise." He whispered to her so Mara wouldn't know what he said.

"Okay." Jaina said and she felt her brother's love and reassurance rushing through her. Then she turned and walked away with Mara. _He's right, you will be okay. You are still in the same building. You are still in the same school. You will have classes together and see each other every day. Everything will work out._ And slowly she started to feel better. Mara brought her to the end of the hallway and they got into the elevator. They went up to the second floor.

"This is the female floor. The other was the male floor. We do not allow nighttime fraternization between males and females and this helps with it. Here's your room. Same deal I told Jacen. See you soon." Mara smiled and waited for Jaina to enter her room before leaving. _I hope that Jaina's fears and insecurities leave her or it could be dangerous._

Jacen was in his room looking at his holo. He gave it a vocal command. "Bring up class schedule." He saw that in twenty minutes he had History. He then called up the map so he knew where it was. He tried to call Jaina's room, to check on her. "Contact the room of Jaina Solo." A figure came on the screen, a woman he didn't know.

"We're sorry. Room-to-Room communication is prohibited during times of quiet study. Please try again at a later time." Jacen was a little disappointed but he decided not to worry. He went to his closet and changed into his robe. Then he laid back and reached out with his mind, searching for his sister.

_Jaina? Can you hear me?_ He continued to search and finally found her mind, at great disease. _Jaina?_

Jacen! Jaina brightened at the contact from her brother. _ I called you...or tried to. It wouldn't let me._

_I tried to also. Have you changed yet?_

_Yeah. Hey, do you have history next?_

Yeah. Where are you staying?

2nd floor. Then they both felt something odd. As if someone had broken into their conversation. And indeed someone had.

_Jaina, Jacen. This is quiet study time. Which means NO communication. This is usually not a problem but you two, just as your mom and I, have a special connection. I will allow it this time since you do not have any work but please refrain from now on._

_OK Uncle Luke._ And they felt the presence leave. Jaina giggled. _Hee Hee. We'll have to be more careful from now on._

Look, Luke is our Uncle but that doesn't mean he'll go easy on us. In fact, we'll probably pressed harder, for two reasons. One, we are behind and two, we are of the Skywalker bloodline, so we have great power.

Yeah, I guess you are right. Then Jacen's holo came on. It was the women from before.

"History starts in five minutes."

_Hey, Jaina. We need to go to class now._

Yup. See you there.


	3. The Training

**Author's Note: I am really glad you all are reading my story. I would like to point out that in the Author's Note for the first chapter I said: "I apologize if some of the things that go on don't match all of the books but this is my story."This is how I saw things in my own mind. So I am sorry if this is not what other author's said. OK, on to the Chapter.

Chapter Three: The Training

Jaina walked into the hallway and saw a group of girls exiting their own rooms. She approached them cautiously. "Hi, I'm Jaina. Are you headed to History?" The leader, a girl with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, turned around and gave Jaina a quick once over.

"Faheline. And yes, we are. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, can I walk with you. I don't really know where I am going." One of the other girls spoke this time. She had red hair and bright green eyes. Her face was covered in freckles.

"That would be great! I'm Daranna, it's great to meet you. It's so exciting to have someone new in our age group!" Faheline didn't look too happy but she didn't say anything. She just turned and walked away. Obediently, the others followed. "Faheline is the best of all the girls. She has such control over the Force."

"Definitely." Jaina looked and noticed a girl had come up on her other side. "My name's Coral. Hey, does your brother have a girlfriend? He's sooo cute." All the girls began to giggle at this.

"Jacen?" Jaina had a hard time thinking of her brother as cute. "No, he doesn't." This brought about more squeals.

"Good." Coral said. "You see the only cute guy around here is Orion." At this Faheline turned around and glared at Coral. "But he's Faheline's man, the rest of us respect her claim."

"Oh" Jaina said, trying to fit in, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly but he's mine nonetheless. We're here." Jaina hadn't noticed that they had been walking very long but that didn't matter. She was excited about her first class as a real trainee of the Jedi Academy. She scanned the crowd, looking for Jacen. She found him quickly and walked to where he was.

"Hey." He smiled at her and moved his books, to reveal he'd saved her a seat, she took it gratefully. Coral walked up to her. "Oh, Hi Coral. This is my brother Jacen, Jacen this is Coral." Coral shook his hand and looked as if she was about to faint. Jacen smiled back, which only succeeded in making Coral even more weak-in-the-knees. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"I'd love too." She said but then Faheline looked over and shot her a nasty look. "But I have to go sit over there." She didn't look too happy.

"What was that all about?" Jacen looked a little confused.

"I don't really know." Then Jaina saw an extremely attractive young man approaching.

"Hey Orion!"

"Jacen, hey. Who's this?"

"My sister Jaina. Jaina, Orion."

"Hi" Orion said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi." Jaina looked at him and saw Faheline over her shoulder glaring icily. "Um, I think Faheline wants you to sit with her."

"I know she does. But I don't want to so she can just suffer. She thinks she controls everyone around here but she doesn't. I can make new friends if I want. Hey, class is about to start. I warn you now, this is probably the most boring class you will have here."

"Hey Orion, Where's the teacher? I've been looking around but everybody here is in trainee robes." Jaina looked around and found her brother's observation to be correct.

"That you will find out soon." The lights dimmed and for the first time Jacen noticed a holo sitting on a pedestal in the front of the room. It lit up and a figure appeared on the screen.

"I am Streen, one of the original students of this very Academy. I am here to tell you abut the Battle with..." For the next hour the holo figure drones about the dangers of the Darkside and told a story that Jaina and Jacen had heard many times. Their Uncle had almost died because of that Battle. Finally the holo shut off and the lights came back on. Jaina rubbed her eyes.

"So, was it as fun as I said it'd be?" Orion smiled.

_Gosh, he's cute. What a smile_ Jaina thought. Jacen laughed. Jaina realized that she hadn't cloaked her thought. She directed her thought at him intentionally this time. _Don't say anything. Please?_

I won't. "Oh yeah. I couldn't stop laughing. Is it always that...amusing? We have lunch next don't we?"

"Yeah." Orion looked at Jaina. "Why don't we sit together?"

_Say Yes, Say Yes._

"Yeah, that'd be cool. What do you think Jaina?"

"Sounds cool to me." Just then Faheline walked up and placed her hand on Orion's arm. Jaina couldn't help but notice how perfect the two looked together, Orion's tall brown figure next to Faheline's petite blond one.

"Are you ready to go to lunch, Orion?"

"Oh, I was going to sit with the twins, you don't mind right?" The look on Faheline's face showed that she did, in deed mind but she just smiled.

"As you wish. I have plenty of other friends." She gave a smug smile and walked away towards her group. They all began to walk towards the Cafeteria but then Coral separated from them and walked toward Jaina. 

"May I sit with you all? Hey, don't mind Faheline, she's used to getting all of the attention around here. She'll get over it soon enough." They started towards the Cafeteria when Jaina and Jacen stopped all of a sudden.

_What is going on?_

What do you mean, Uncle Luke?

I felt a sight waver around you two just now. Like someone evil was present. Do you know why?

I really don't know. Do you Jaina?

No. Will we be okay?

Yes, do not worry.

"Guys? Hello?" Orion and Coral looked at each other, confused at their new friends strange behavior.

"Huh? Yeah, we're fine. Sorry. Come on Jacen." 


	4. The Details

**Author's Note: Please don't leave reviews informing me that what I write does not match the books. I understand this already. Yes, there are books about Jaina and Jacen but this is how I pictured them and their schooling. For those of you enjoying it, than k you for your support. I will continue to write as often as my College schedule allows.

Chapter Four: The Details

The four new friends walked toward the mess hall. It was a spacious room with tables, not very decorative. Orion led them to the machine that dispensed the food. He pushed a button and the machine released a package. _Great, vacuum dried meal cubes. _Jacen looked at his sister's face and saw without telepathy that her thoughts matched his own. As the children of a member of the Cabinet and a General in the Military Jaina and Jacen were used to fairly elaborate meals and the occasional state dinner. Orion saw their expressions and laughed.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. And it keeps you from getting hungry. Next is drinks. That's this machine." He once again demonstrated its use.

"Once a week we get real meals." Coral piped up. "That's always exciting. Come on, lets go sit down." Jaina opened her package and pulled out the meal cube. She sat there examining it, afraid to put it in her mouth.

"Why do we get so long for lunch if this is all we get?" Jacen didn't really understand the logic of it. Why couldn't they just eat it and move on?

"Oh, that's so we are able to share our knowledge." Coral had become more talkative while Orion had fallen silent. "It's really just a social hour. I think it was Master Durron's idea. He realizes that we need social interaction." Jaina found this amusing but what she found even more amusing was the way Coral was flirting with her brother. She sent her feeling of amusement to Jacen's mind. He looked at her across the table.

_What's that about?_

I think you have an admirer.

What are you talking about?

Nevermind, I forgot you're a guy. You wouldn't understand.

Jacen was offended and responded aloud. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Coral and Orion looked at him funny. It was Orion who finally put two and two together.

"You two can mindspeak, can't you? But you have limited ability and that's an advanced skill. None of us can do it yet."

_Should we tell them?_

Why do I have to decide?

Because you are the diplomat Jacen.

"Yes, we can. It's something we've been able to do since we were born. We think it has something to do with being twins. We are connected by the same strand or something. It may have to do with our meta counts. We aren't really sure. It's similar to Master Skywalker's ability to communicate with our mother."

"That's so cool!" Coral looked at Jacen and smiled dazzlingly. "You are really smart."

_I can't believe you don't notice it. You are so daft._

"That is really interesting. I can't wait until I learn. Does it work with other people?" Orion was truly interested in how it worked, not just sucking up to the twins.

"Well, we talked with Unc...um...Master Skywalker twice but I think he did it, not us. It's never really worked with anyone else but we haven't really tried. I'm afraid to, it may be dangerous. What do you think Jacen?"

"I don't really know. I never thought about it. We'd have to talk to Master Skywalker first because it may be dangerous. But we'll keep you informed."

"Awesome. Thanks dude." Jacen nodded and then noticed a figure walking towards them.

"Great."

"What's wrong, Jacen?"

"Oh, nothing...just that Faheline looks a little pissed. That wouldn't really bother me but she's headed over here." The other three at the table looked and saw that she was heading in there direction, and that she looked to be on the warpath.

"I'll handle this. It's me she has the problem with." Orion began to stand. "What do you want, Fah?"

"Why are you sitting over here? I thought you would be at my table...with the cool people."

"Look, I'm not your boyfriend, alright. I don't know how else to tell you that. I have new friends and I want to sit with them, now please sit down before you embarrass yourself further." She stared indignantly at him.

"You don't know what you're missing out on. And you don't even know Jaina. I'd make a much better girlfriend." She shook her head and laughed. "Don't worry. I know your games. You're sitting with them because their Master Skywalker's niece and nephew. But do what you want. I don't need you." She turned to Coral. "I don't need you either, but at least you have a better reason." She leaned towards Jacen and kissed his cheek. "See ya later, sexy." Then she walked away.

"What is her problem?" Jaina wasn't a vain girl but she hoped she was considered a better catch than Faheline.

_Don't worry, you are._

Thanks Jacen.

Do you think I can die from her germs on my cheek?

No, probably not, but you may get molded and have your skin fall off.

You are so gross. If you talk like that you'll never get a boyfriend.

I don't want a boyfriend.

Don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie, I get a pain behind my left eye. You like Orion.

I do not.

Yes you do.

You are so childish Jacen.

Well you do.

So, you like Coral.

Yeah, I do.

Yes you...Oh, OK.

"Hey you two, wanna share with the rest of us?"

"No, not really." Jaina said spitefully.

"You're talking about your burning desire for me aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly what we're doing." Jaina's voice was dripping with sarcasm but she began to get a little nervous that he knew.

_He doesn't know. He's just messing around._

Sure?

Yeah, it's a guy thing. It means he likes you.

"Good, keep talking then. As long as it's about me I don't care. I know you want me."

"Of course. You're all I've thought about since I got here."

"Good." He smiled and gave her a light punch in the arm. "Hey Coral, what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing, I'm just tired."

"K, as long as you're sure."

"So what else goes on here. What are the rest of our classes like?" Jacen was curious but he could also see that Coral was uncomfortable having the attention on her.

"Well, everything else is a lot better than History. Control is a lot of fun but really hard. We have that next. Then there is Relaxation and Alertness. That one's cool two. Most are self-explanatory. I like Master Durron's classes the best. But Master Skywalker is the best. He has such power over the Force, it's just...amazing."

"Yeah, I know." Jaina was in absolute awe of her Uncle, if she could only learn to maneuver an X-wing half as well as he had in the Death Star Attack, well, she'd be happier than anything else could ever make her. She was really looking forward to this training.

"You guys ready to go?" Orion stood up and the twins did the same.

"Coral, you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry." She got up and followed lazily.

"You sure you okay?" Jacen walked back towards her and placed his arms around her shoulders. She perked up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, and what Faheline said kinda upset me."

"Don't listen to her. You are a great girl."

"Thanks." Coral was extremely happy to hear this, she wasn't used to guys and how to deal with them, or how to respond to them. She couldn't tell if Jacen found her attractive or just nice. Maybe Jaina would know. Coral resolved to ask Jaina about it later.

Orion turned around and noticed that they were no longer being followed. He nudged Jaina, "Isn't that cute? Look at the two little lovebirds."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacen and Coral. It's obvious they like each other."

"No way, Jacen has never had a girlfriend. He's too concentrated on other things."

"Believe what you want. But I'm telling you there's something there."

"Are these your Jedi powers talking?"

"No, my male instinct. Just like I can tell that you are attracted to me." He smiled charmingly and raised his eyebrows, daring her to object. Jaina didn't know what to say so she just called out to her brother.

"Jacen, Coral, we're gonna be late."

"We're coming." Jacen laughed but Coral didn't look too amused.

"Are you avoiding my comment?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure." He winked at her and squeezed her arm. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Jaina decided to just keep her mouth shut completely and walked the rest of the way to class in silence.  



	5. The Second Class

They followed Orion to a field in the forest around the Temple. It appeared that Master Durron was the instructor of this course, titled "Control." The twins weren't sure what that meant yet but knew they would soon find out. The rest of their class arrived. This class was smaller than the history class because three age groups were together before. Now it was only one. Jaina and Jacen pushed their way up towards the front. Master Durron caught Jaina's eye and winked at her. Slowly the tension she had been feeling eased slightly. If Uncle Luke and Uncle Kyp believed in them then why shouldn't she. As the last group of stragglers, not surprisingly Faheline and two of her friends, Kyp stepped onto a rock and began to speak. "Can someone give me the definition of control?" The group stood for a second, each trainee thinking about what they'd learned and what the answer he wanted was but no one spoke. "Why is it that no on here speaks? Are you afraid? For you mustn't be afraid. Fear leads to the Dark Side of the Force. Now someone tell me what the definition of Control is. Jacen, care to venture a guess?" Jacen was pensive once more and then spoke.

"Control is the ability to manipulate any aspect of one's surroundings."

"Very good idea. Do we agree class?" The trainees looked at each other trying to see if anyone knew for sure if Jacen was right. After a sew seconds an affirmative consensus was reached. "Anyone disagree?" 

Jaina wasn't surprised to hear a voice from the back of the crowd pipe-up. "Well I do, sir." Faheline had a smirk on her face. Kyp nodded for her to continue. One cannot manipulate _every_ aspect. Not all at the same time. I doubt even you or Master Skywalker could, not to mean any disrespect. But I think it's not to _manipulate_ as it is to wield power over something." Faheline smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"OK, so what do the rest of you think? Who is right? Are either? Are both? I won't tell you. Control is something each person must define for themselves. With that idea in mind I want you all to partner up. Jaina, Jacen, each of you should work with a more experienced person." They nodded. "Alright everyone grab a partner."

Coral immediately asked Jacen to work with her. Jaina looked around and saw Faheline heading towards Orion. _I'm not going to have anyone to work with._

Jacen looked over at her and smiled sympathetically. Looking over her shoulder he saw Faheline talking to Orion and Orion shaking his head. Then Faheline stalked off. Orion began to walk towards Jaina and Jacen smiled again. _Don't worry. Things will be fine._

I hope so. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Orion."

"Hey, you wanna work together?"

"Um, yeah, but I, uh, I thought, that you, um, were working with Faheline."

"No, I'll explain to you sometime about her. But I want to work with you."

Jaina didn't know what to say. Instead she just smiled and began to blush. She heard her brother in her head. _I told you so._

Shut up.

Well I did. But you should really say something to him. He's looking at you funny. I mean I do that all the time...

WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!! "Thanks, Orion. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

Kyp looked around to make sure that each person had a partner. "Ok, this exercise is a little harder than what you are used to. I am giving each of you a map and a rock. You will take the rock and follow the map. There you will find a maze. You and your partner must both be able to guide the rock through the maze in under a minute. At each of the areas there will be a teacher or a teacher nearby. You may begin."

"Oh, wow. You should have worked with Faheline after all. I have never really done this before. I mean, I can move things but through a maze?"

"It'll be OK. And as I said, I want to work with you. OK, you hold the rock and I'll find our station." He handed her a rock about the size of a small meteorite. She had to use both hands to carry it but it wasn't too big. "I would let you but you don't know the lay of the land yet."

"I understand." Orion looked at the map and they arrived fairly quickly at their station. "Wow, look at that." The maze was huge. Next to it was a tree with a platform attached. "I'm guessing we climb up here?"

"Probably." He saw the concern on Jaina's face. "Don't worry, you'll get it. Now, I know you must have moved things around before, right?" Jaina nodded but she was still intimidated.


	6. The Maze

Luke looked at Mara who was sitting across from him. "What do you think? Do you think I made a mistake?"  
  
Mara smiled light-heartedly. "I don't know Luke, I really don't. Jaina has so much potential but also so much fear. I really don't know if she'll get over it or not. I hope she does, I really do."  
  
"So what do I do know? Do I allow her to continue her training, knowing she could turn or do I pull her out? The council was right, neither should have been allowed to train."  
  
"Luke, relax. If you truly saw her as a possible threat then you would have known immediately. She's a teenage girl in a new environment. She's going to be self-conscious. I'll talk to her if you want."  
  
"Maybe that will help. We need to get to our stations for Kyp's class now." They rose and Mara hugged Luke. "Things will work out, trust the force."  
  
  
  
Jacen and Coral walked through the woods following their map, or at least trying to. "I really thought that we were going the right way." Coral couldn't understand what had gone wrong.  
  
"Let's try and find our way back to the beginning and then start again. What do you say?"  
  
Coral didn't like the idea at all but there was really nothing else she could do. "OK." Luckily the two were able to find there way to the glade they had started in and once again attempted to follow the map to their final destination. This time it worked. "I don't know what happened last time but I messed up." They had barely had time to even look at the maze when Luke approached.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Coral stood there and just looked at Luke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker. Coral and I were having some problems and just got here. Is there anyway we can get more time?"  
  
"Of course. I will go check on another group." As he walked away he began to think about the twins again. No matter what, Jacen stays in training. He is levelheaded and talented. Now if only he could decide about Jaina.  
  
  
  
Jaina watched as Orion quickly navigated the maze. "Wow, that was only 45 seconds. Okay, it's my turn." She looked at the rock and began to concentrate, willing herself more than it. Come on, I can do this, I know I can. She then moved the rock upwards so that it levitated a foot off the ground.  
  
"Good. Now steer it through the maze." Orion placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly at first but then slightly faster Jaina moved it through the maze. "Great, see I told you you could do it."  
  
"Yeah, and it only took what? Five minutes?"  
  
"One and a half. All you have to do is shave off thirty seconds and we're all set." Jaina now had renewed confidence; she had done it and on her first try. And it hadn't taken as long as she'd thought it would either. She collected herself and attempted once more. "A minute five."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, Ok, I'm going to get it this time." She once again completed the maze; she looked at Orion, wondering what her time was.  
  
"Fifty-five seconds." Jaina stared at him dubiously. "No, I'm serious." He hugged her. "That's really awesome. I'm willing to bet that some of the students who've been here awhile won't even get it."  
  
He hugged me, oh my gosh! "You got it in forty-five on your first try."  
  
"Yeah, but that's just me."  
  
Both jumped as they heard a voice behind them. "Ready?"  
  
"Mara! Yeah, I think we are. I'll go first so Orion doesn't show me up." Jaina went through the maze quickly.  
  
"Fifty three seconds. Very good Miss Solo." Orion went next and did it in forty-three. "Nicely done. You two can go and do whatever until your next class." She left to go to her next group.  
  
"I hate you Orion. Ten seconds faster both times."  
  
"I'm really impressed Jaina. I can't believe you were able to do it and do it that fast."  
  
"You flatter me Orion. So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Let's head back to the temple. It's getting hot out here." Orion led the way back and brought Jaina to her room. "Have a seat. Sorry it's not interesting. I bet it looks just like yours." Jaina smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"So.."  
  
"I want to explain about Faheline."  
  
  
  
Luke headed back towards Coral and Jacen. "Are we ready now?"  
  
"Yes sir," Jacen replied. "Coral you can go first." Coral made it, barely in exactly sixty seconds. Jacen did it in fifty-three.  
  
"Very good you two. You are free to go." They walked off and Luke hoped they didn't get lost again. He ran into Mara as he walked. "How did she do?"  
  
"Fifty-three, Jacen?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"I don't think you need to be concerned about Jaina. She's feeling better now and Orion is helping her a lot."  
  
"Good. Mara, do you think the kids need to have more fun here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I was thinking." 


End file.
